Corneal epithelial damage can lead to chronic ocular surface disease. The mechanisms by which this occurs have not been elucidated, making the development of treatments that address the cause rather than the symptoms of chronic ocular surface disease difficult, if not impossible. As such, there has been a long-felt need in the art for the discovery of these mechanisms and for the development of compositions and methods of treatment.